The Secret Diary Of
by jkeoni
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie take the time to reflect on their iCarly run thus far as well as their most imtimate and personal thoughts. What thoughts are racing through their head as they pour their hearts out. New chapter... The Secret Blog of Freddie Benson
1. Secret Diary of Carly Shay

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter. It's a POV story. Sorry if it's a slow start. Every other chapter will focus on a different character. Hope you like, enjoy!

* * *

The Secret Diary of …Carly Shay

Hey I just finished taping another rousing web broadcast of our show, iCarly. I can't believe it's been about a year and a half since me, Sam, and Freddie started this little venture. What I really can't believe was the tremendous response that we got from this "little web show that could." It all started when Sam put a picture of Ms. Brigg's head on a rhinoceros and we were made to tape the auditions for the school talent school. After Freddie mistakenly put up a video of us making fun of Ms. Brigg pointy boobs, people starting raving about it. And as they say, the rest is history. It just sort of snowballed from there. All the kids in school love the iCarly. Well, except all the stuck up kids who think they're better than everyone else. What really surprised me that iCarly has taken everybody by storm. We get comments and videos from kids coast to coast and even from kids all around the world. A few months ago, we got to go to Japan for the iWeb awards. We were nominated for best comedy web show. While the trip was less than stellar it was worth it, seeing that we won and all. I would never think, in a million years that iCarly would be an award-winning show. It was just meant as a silly web broadcast of me and Sam just messing around and having fun. Even Spencer shows off his cool art sculptures on our show.

Living with Spencer is anything but ordinary. Having a sculptor for a brother, he can make some outrageous things. I remember when Dad sent me to go live with Spencer since he was going to be stationed out at sea. I didn't know what to expect when I moved in with my twenty-six year old brother. But it was sure fun having such cool brother with all his zaniness. It almost came to a screeching halt when Granddad wanted me to move to Yakima with him, feeling that Spencer wasn't responsible enough. While he may seem Isomewhat a bit wild and wacky, he is responsible as any adult I know. I couldn't imagine my life if Spencer were any other way. Well, actually I can but that's another story.

One of the best things about iCarly is I get to host it with one of my best friends. While Sam isn't the most humble or the most modest of people, she's always been there for me when it counts. She's lazy, rude, crude, and she's got quite an attitude but deep down she's a good person. Sam makes life seem interesting. I don't think there's anyone else that knows me as well as she does. I remember when we first met five and half years ago, she tried to take my sandwich. After that, we remained friends ever since. I remember me and Sam were fighting over a guy, we had this contest to see whoever can kiss him first could date him. It was then I realized that I didn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship.

And then there's Freddie. I remember the first day I moved in with Spencer, Freddie and Mrs. Benson welcomed me to building. We were just little kids then. He was so cute as he hid behind his mother. Mrs. Benson told me he was so shy because he liked me. His mother has always been nice but seemed a little bit neurotic and overbearing. I always laugh when she drags Freddie home. As years went by Freddie and I became really close friends. Sam loves to pick on him and does so at every chance that she can get. She always means well but sometimes I'll have to step in. Freddie usually just takes it in stride and sometimes he'll get a few jabs at her, just for kicks. Like the time, Sam convinced Freddie was getting bad luck. She rigged his bike, his laptop, and his washing machine. When I found out, I felt bad for Freddie and told him. I was really surprised when he was just playing possum and sent a text message to Sam, thinking it was from Gary Wolf. I didn't know Freddie could be so devious. He is full of surprises though. Freddie's always trying to get me to go out with me; I just casually brush it off. But Freddie's changed a lot since I met him. He's not the silly little boy who lives across the hall anymore. His voice's now much deeper, and he's taller, and cuter. What am I saying? This is the same Freddie that I've known almost all my life. He's the same Freddie that's always loved me no matter what. Well, one thing I do know is I'm really lucky to have someone like him.

- Carly

* * *

A/N: Next, the Secret Diary of... Sam Puckett


	2. Secret Diary of Sam Puckett

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented. Here's Sam's chapter. It takes place after the episode, iKiss. So beware if you haven't seen it yet.

* * *

The Secret Diary of… Sam Puckett

Normally, I wouldn't give a second thought about writing anything. If it involves reading and writing, I'd usually pass. But at Carly's suggestion, I'm giving this journal thing a try. She said it helps get her thoughts and emotions down on paper, she says it's kinda relaxing. So I thought to myself, why not? Anyway, here goes nothing. It's been quite some time since me and Carly started doing iCarly. I never really thought that everyone would make such a big deal about our web show. I mean, it's just me and Carly just being ourselves, making fun outta stuff. But all of a sudden, more and more people responded like crazy. It was so big that even some big hot-shot TV producer wanted to make iCarly at television show. But they wanted to change everything. They even went as far as putting some stupid dinosaur with us. I was having none of it. They said I was too aggressive. I say, this is who I am. I'm mean, rude, and obnoxious and if you can't handle that you better run fast cus I have a pretty mean right cross. Despite all this, I have the best friend anyone could ask for.

It's funny how two people who are very different from each other can be so close. Take me and Carly. Carly is a perfect student and gets along pretty with everybody. I, on the other hand, the C average student with most of her family in prison, will go ballistic if someone even looks at me the wrong way. But I guess, in a lot of ways me and Carly complement each other. Maybe that's why we work so well together. She's always willing to stick up for me no matter what I do. Like the time I changed her grade on the school's computer, she covered up for me until it was practically eating her alive. Or when I was going out with Jonah, and he tried to kiss her but Carly kept quiet cus since knew how happy I was. I'd do anything for my best friend. I remember when Carly was considering Briarwood Prep. There was no way I was gonna let my best friend leave everything she has here and all the people that love her. I remember when with both wanted to go out with Shane. Things got a little hairy. That's when we decided that our friendship is much more important any boy. She's my b.f.f. and I'd do anything for her. She's done so much for me. I guess having Carly as my best friend kinda keeps me in check. If I wasn't hanging with Carly and Freddie who know's what kinda of crowd I'd be with.

And of course there's my favorite person I love to hate. Well, sorta hate. I just can't help it; every time I see Freddie I just have the urge to just smack him upside the head like there's no tomorrow. I don't know why I do it, but I just do. Maybe it's some kind of reflex. But you know, in some strange way I think Freddie gets a kick out of it. I'll make some snide remark and he'll respond with some witty comeback. It's all good fun. At least until someone gets hurt, then I'll say to Freddie, "Shake it of big guy." Even though I give him a hard time, Freddie's an ok guy. I'll give him credit, he's a big part of iCarly and we wouldn't be able to do it without him. I mean, I love to harass Freddie whenever I can but I guess I crossed the line when I let the cat outta the bag in front of the world about Freddie not kissing anyone before. I never seen Carly so mad at me before. She looked like she wanted to rip me to shreds. So to make things right, I admitted to everyone that I never kissed anyone. I was really putting myself out there. Even Carly was surprised that her free spirited friend has never even kissed a boy before. But I was caught a little off guard when Freddie suggested that we "get our first kiss over with." And I must say, he's not a bad kisser. But Carly doesn't have to know that. Maybe that should just be my little secret.

the one and only - Sam

* * *

Next chapter - The Secret Blog of Freddie Benson

* * *


	3. Secret Blog of Freddie Benson

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. Let me know what you think... enjoy!

* * *

The Secret Blog... of Freddie Benson

When we first started iCarly, I doubt that any of us would know how huge it would get. We just had fun with it. I thought I'd take the time document some of the most memorable moments so far. One of my favorite moments was when Spencer and I were competing against Carly and Sam on who could bring in the most viewers for iCarly. Spencer rigged up this giant sign that was so bright it could be seen from space. We set our sign up next to the freeway and we got everyone's attention. But apparently, it was so bright it kinda distracted all the commuters which caused a few accidents and one of the worst traffic jams in Seattle. Not to mention that some of the lights blew out, so our sign went from "Please Go Online and Visit " to "Pee On Carly." Luckily the officer just gave Spencer a warning. Spencer is pretty much the only one I can spend some "guy time" with. Almost like the big brother I never had. Having to live with my mom is pretty nerve-wrecking and while I love spending time with Carly and Sam, I kind of need time away from all the girly stuff. It was pretty cool that I got to fence with Spencer. I pretty much beat him every time. That's when I learned I came from a long line of fencers called "The Fencin' Bensons."

Even my mom is an impressive fencer. She took on Doug Toader and all his friends at once. My mom can be a bit crazy at times. Sometimes she can be outright overbearing. I don't know how I've survived this long living with her. I can remember when our doorman, Lewbert, was put out of commission and she nursed him back to health. She and Lewburt were actually getting close, a little to close for my liking. I shudder to think if I had to have Lewburt as my father. Luckily I pulled that stunt off where I fell down the stairs. My mother completely forgot about our doorman to come to my aid. But aside from the tick bathes and the inoculations, I know that she does these things because she loves me. I just have to accept her quirks as an overprotective mother.

On the other side of the female spectrum, I go from overprotective mother to a girl who physically and verbally abuses me on a daily basis. There's a laundry list of things that Sam has done to me that it's almost become normal to me. Sam and I are the exact definition of a love-hate relationship. If she isn't insulting me or making my life somewhat miserable then I'd be a little worried.

I remember pulling a prank on her, I handcuffed her to Gibby. Boy, I got her good. She was furious. But then she told the entire world that I've never kissed a girl. I mean, I've kissed Valerie, but that's not really a kiss but a peck on the lips in the hallway. I couldn't believe I went to school that next day. Everyone was making kissy noises and mocking me as they were puckering their lips. It was so bad, I didn't go to school that entire week. I didn't even show up for iCarly. I tuned in to iCarly like everyone else, only to find different Sam. She was staring right into the camera with the most serious look I've ever seen on her face. There was the girl who had tormented me about not having kissed anyone and she admitted on our live web broadcast that she hasn't kissed anyone either. I'll hand it to her, that was pretty bold putting herself out in the spotlight admitting such a personal thing. Sam came up to the fire escape to apologize to me. I didn't even think Sam knew the meaning of "I'm sorry." But she seemed really sincere about it. From there it kind of led to us kissing. It was strictly something we did in order to get our first kiss over with. But it wasn't that bad of a kiss though. With that said, I can safely say that there's only one girl I'd want to kiss. But like it really matters, since all we'll ever be is friends.

I have known Carly Shay ever since she moved to her brother's apartment. We were little kids back then. I remember being so shy because I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, I still think she is. My mom and I knocked on their door to welcome her to the building. I was so shy I hid behind my mom. I can't believe she told her I like her right then and there. I've loved her from that day on. And I'll love her no matter what she'll do and what happens. Maybe I'm just kidding myself to think that the day will come when she'll feel the same way about me. I keep thinking to myself that I should just throw in the towel already but there's this part of me that gives me hope, a part of me that says to keep holding on a little bit longer. It just tears me up inside when she has these crushes on other guys. I remember she had this thing for Jake Krandale, so she had him sing on iCarly. It just so happens, that he couldn't sing if his life depended on it. So at Carly's request, I edited Jake's voice. I guess it wasn't I total loss as Carly gave me a kiss on the nose and Jake got back with his girlfriend. Then there was Shane, my friend from the AV club. Carly and Sam just went gaw-gaw over him. It was one of those rare times when Sam and I joined forces for a common cause. She and Carly bet whoever could kiss Shane would get to go out with him. So I helped Sam in whatever way I could. Unfortunately, Shane ended up in the hospital and the girls eventually got over him. What really gets to me is that Shane and Jake don't realize how much Carly likes them and they just brush it off like it's nothing. I just wish she could like me as much as she liked them. But we do sometimes share tender moments, well at least I like to think of them as tender moments. Carly and I do catch each other in the hallway quite often. We'd chat for awhile, she'd smile and walk away. I'm in love with Carly but she just wants to be friends, but hey I'm totally cool living with that constant pain. I guess a guy can always dream can't he?


End file.
